EXPonential Growth
EXPonential Growth is xenologue fourteen of Fire Emblem: Awakening. It can be purchased for $2.50 USD in North America and for ¥300 Yen in Japan. The xenologue's main purpose is to gain a lot of EXP by defeating many Entombed. Info Story In the Outrealms, Chrom and The Shepherds meet an Anna, who has a French accent. The Anna explains that they are in the Outrealms, a place where fantasies come true. Chrom, mistaking the Anna for the Anna that is part of The Shepherds, asks her if she is ok, because she seems different. Anna says that Chrom is confusing her with their Anna, and that she is an alternate version of her. The Anna asks Chrom to help defeat the Entombed that are coming from the ruins, because they are raiding the villages' crop fields, which are located in the ruins. After Chrom asks whey there is a village inside the ruins and the Entombed are eating vegetables, Anna explains that it is because they are alternate versions, as they are in an alternate world. Chrom offers to give the Anna some weapons to fight off the monsters, because he has matters to deal with in his world. Anna says that she is a person who can't use weapons and is pretending to have a ridiculous accent. Anna says that she will then just wait for the next group of people to pass by, while the villagers go hungry. She then goes into a long rambling explanation about how the villagers will be effected, from crops being eaten, to children not having food, to people in tomato costumes being attacked by monsters who believe them to be tomatoes. Chrom points out how much she sounds like Hubba. Eventually Chrom agrees to help her, and Anna tells him, in a normal accent, that by helping get rid of the entombed he will gain much of "you know what" (referring to EXP). When Chrom inquires as to what she is talking about, Anna says that he will figure it out, and to hurry up because the entombed are currently fleeing as they speak. She goes back to her French accent and says that it is very sweet, to which, Chrom replies "Le sigh...". After the entombed are defeated or escape, the Anna congratulates Chrom on defeating the entombed. Chrom says that he and The Shepherds are stronger for the experience. The Anna interrupts Chrom and says the entombed spring up like weeds and that they can come back anytime that they want the challenge. She also tells them that the villagers would be happy to see them again as well. Chrom sarcastically agrees because they saved the villagers' vegetables which the villagers supposedly grow inside the stony ruins, which were threatened by vegetarian monsters. The Anna then says good bye and Chrom and The Shepherds leave. Intro Quotes When first attacking an entombed, each regular character has a unique line about their thoughts at that moment. Some wondering about the entombed, others think about what "you know what" meant, as well as many others. Script Before Battle= |-| After Battle= Videos File:Fire Emblem Awakening - DLC 09 Entombed Heaven (Experience)